Digimon, Pokemon, Mario
by SPSquirtle
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Default Chapter Title

Crossover!

By the one and only SP.

Digimon, Pokemon, and Mario. My fave:Pokemon stadium, mario tennis/golf/party, no digimon game known @_@

This involves the seasion 1 and two kids using english names.

One day, the digidestined were doing something.   
Tai:Hm?ACHOO!   
Mimi:*yawn*   
Joe:You think you're so cool, Mimi. *Yawn*Beat that!   
Mimi:Fine with me!*YAwn*   
Matt:Um, no, no, and no. Heh, no!   
Cody:Hand me the peppers! I'm shrinking again!

Meanwhile, the pokepeople walked along a path.

Ash:We did?   
Tracey:Did we?   
Slowking(in this fic):ACHOO!

Meanwhile...   
Yoshi:Yoooshi!   
Peach:Yeah! Peachy's got it!   
Paratroopa:Got what?   
Peach:I just told you!   
Paratroopa:What?   
Peach:IT!   
Paratroopa:I don't fall for those tricks.   
Peach:You were close.

Meanwhile...   
Izzy:I'm coocoo for coca puffs!   
All the rest:Take cover!   
Suddenly Sora looks at Yolei.   
Sora:Yolei, you are such a ripoff of me!   
Tai to Davis:And you, me!   
This encourages Davis to sing the Thong Song.   
Tai:Huh?   
Davis:Thong, thong, th-thong-thong-thong!

Meanwhile...   
Ash:Why does it keep saying meanwhile?

Meanwhile...   
Paratroopa:ACHOO!

Meanwhile...

Tai:Something.

Meanwhile...   
Tracey:How long till Dunkin Donuts? I want a Coolatta!

Meanwhile...   
Baby Mario:Waaaaaaaaaaah!   
Birdo:This is so boring. But my expression always looks that way.

Meanwhile...   
Tai and co go into a giant, aka EVIL RABID POKECENTER OF DOOM!   
Tai:K...

Meanwhile...   
Ash and co enter the doomcenter.   
Tracey:Uh-huh.

Meanwhile...   
Mario and co(that sorta rhymes...)entered the Doomcenter.   
Mario:Now-a you-a mention me-a!

Meanwhile...   
TK farted.   
All except TK faint.   
TK:Hey, I just made a sound with my lips!   
Too bad! They fainted! They didn't know it was fake!   
TK:Whatever, evil rabid voice of do--er, big voice!

Meanwhile...   
The digidestined were revived and Tai and Ash introduced all that stuff. Yada?   
Ash and Tai:K!K!K!K!K!K!K!K!KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Meanwhile...   
The Mario group met.   
Wario:Finally! There were no more boogers in my nose to pick!   
*All except Wario barf.*   
Wario:Hahahaha!(doing Mario party evil rabid laugh of--, oh forget it! evil laugh!)   
Mario, Digimon, and Pokemon were introduced to each other.   
Boo:That typo author almost typed each otter!   
Boo, we don't spy on the author...   
Boo:Hehe, sorry!   
Toad:Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh.   
All except Toad:Shut up, Toad!

Well now, I'll plot twist.   
Suddenly, the scenery in the center starts twisting.   
TK:Wha?   
Boo:The author is doing a literal plot twist. When the plot twists, prepare to take damage due to the author over doing the Cola!   
Kari:I think I'm GONNA BE SICK!   
All:Woooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaah!   
Boo:The plot has twisted. Prepare for far more things to happen that WILL make you sick!   
Kari:Sure, just blurt it out.   
Ash:Heeheehee...(snickering)   


Part 2 coming soon!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Digimon, Pokemon, Mario part 2   
By SPSquirtle

To Taito Gurl:Sorry, I don't know the Japanese names of the season 02 characters, and it'd probably get confusing if I did. If you want, you can tell me what they are even if it's likely I won't use them.

As the plot twists, Link falls out of the sky.   
This is your first challenge. See ya! Plot twists worse later on in the series. Consider yourself lucy, er, Lucky.

Boo:Typo, typo.

Enjoy! I think...   
Ash:Go Squirtle!   
Misty:Go Psyduck!   
Tracey:Go Venonat!   
Ash:Skull bash!   
Misty:*knocking on Psyducks head, trying to give it a headache*   
Tracey:Psybeam!   
Koromon digivolves to Agumon.   
Agumon:Pepper breath!   
Tanemon digivolves to Palmon then to Togemon.   
Togemon:Light speed jabbing(attack used on SkullMeramon)!   
Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon.   
Gabumon:Blue blaster!   
Yokomon digivolves to Biyomon then to Birdramon.   
Birdramon:Meteor wing!   
Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon.   
Gomamon:No fish...*sniff*   
Motimon(too cute to digivolve):Bubble blow!   
Nyaromon digivolves to Salamon, and Salamon digivolves to Saladmon-er, Gatomon.   
Gatomon:Lightning claw!   
Tokomon digivolves to Patamon.   
Patamon:BOOM BUBBLE!(Making sound of air releasing)Pah!   
The Mario characters decide to use Pokémon attacks.   
Paratroopa:Wing attack!   
Boo:Night shade!   
Mario:Mega punch!   
Luigi:Mega kick!   
Birdo:Egg bomb!   
Yoshi:Psybeam!   
Peach:Kinesis!   
Baby Mario:Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!   
Waluigi:Growl!   
Wario:Body slam!   
Donkey Kong:Submission!   
Mecha fly guy:Thunder bolt!   
Daisy:Lovely kiss!   
Toad:Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
All except Toad(even in this case, Baby Mario...):Shut up, Toad!   
Season 2 kids fall asleep.   
Link dies.   
The Magic School Bus drives up.   
Mario:Oh-a boy!   
Ms. Frizzle:Hop on, no need to hitchhike. we'll give you a lift!   
The characters do so.   
Ms. Frizzle:Here we go!

What will happen? The sooner I get reviews(and good ones), the sooner it comes!   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Digimon, Pokemon, Mario part 3

By SPSquirtle

Sorry this wasn't posted sooner! I went on vacation and then the stupid computer*kick kick*wouldn't publish! Next time I will definitely get a smaller font. And don't worry, all along I was planning the riddance of Magic School Bus, so read away! No, don't GO away, read away! I hope I'm not that bad...here it is!

A giant boot comes out a kicks the characters out.   
All:Wooooooooooooooooah!   
Ms. Frizzle:Bwahahahaha!   
Ms. Frizzle throws off a costume and revealed is...Bowser and Baby Bowser!   
The Digimon Kaizer, Wormmon, Gary, and Giovanni follow.   
Baby Bowser:We've got you trapped!   
Gary:You can't take on all of us!   
Wormmon:Powerless brats!   
Yoshi:Grrrr...what you think you can do to us can't hurt us cause you're a pushover!   
Giovanni:Is that what you think? Cloyster, show them!   
Ash:Pikachu, this one is obviously yours!   
Misty:Psyduck, I hope it paid off when I mauled you on the head!   
Tracey:Scyther, I leave this up to you!   
Biyomon:Piece of cake! Spiral twister!   
Ash:Thunder!   
Misty:Try starting off with scratch!   
Tracey:Slash it, Scyther!   
Palmon:Poison ivy!   
Agumon:Pepper breath!   
Motimon:Bubble blow!   
Gomamon:Marching fishes!   
Gabumon:Blue blaster!   
Gatomon:Lightning claw!   
Patamon:BOOM BUBBLE! Pah!   
Yoshi:Psybeam!   
Mario:Meg-a punch!   
Luigi:Meg-a kick!   
Wario:Body slam!   
Waluigi:Growl!   
DK:Submission!   
Peach:Kinesis!   
Mecha Fly Guy:Thunderbolt!   
Paratroopa:Wing attack!   
Boo:Night shade!   
Birdo:Egg bomb!   
Daisy:Petal dance!   
Baby Mario:Waaaaaaaaah!   
Toad:Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!   
All except Toad, even villains:Shut up, Toad!   
Cloyster withdraws into its shell, but with so many powerful attacks, Cloyster's shell is unable to withstand the attacks and Cloyster faints.   
Giovanni:We thought you couldn't handle that. You proved your worth. Later, we'll KILL you. Not make you faint but KILL you!   
Ash:*ulp*   
Boo:Ah, don't worry kid. I'm already a ghost, I can protect you all. I'm already dead! That guy is such a sucher, er, sucker!   
Look who's doin typos now!   
Boo:Fine, fine, I ain't perfect.   
I knew you'd admit it.   
Mario:Just-a to-a be-a safe, we-a should-a go-a to the Doom-a-center!   
Everyone agrees. They reenter the Doomcenter.   
Yoshi:I have a question.   
SP(me):Yes?   
Yoshi:Is this story gonna have a point besides reentering the doomcenter and fending off evil characters?   
SP:I guess it should have more comedy.   
SP pulls a string and a giant Bubba falls on Yoshi.   
SP presses a button and machine microphone thingy laughs.   


To be continued...


End file.
